The invention relates to communications. More specifically, the invention relates to establishing a second communication session based on the call data.
Rich Communication Services is a global initiative program that aims to enhance telephone call services. One example of such services is Enriched Calls that enables multimedia content sharing during a voice call, video call and video sharing.
The traditional voice call is largely unaffected by rich services. The calling party may not be aware of the capabilities of the called party; therefore, many services may be left unused. Mobile users who make the call based on traditional end-points, such as the phone number or SIP URI, are not aware of the rich web services that could be connected to the end-point.
WebRTC provides the basic mechanisms of establishing the rich call functionality. WebRTC is a free, open project that enables web browsers with real-Time Communications (RTC). Current WebRTC solutions are so far browser focused and do not take into account the traditional ways to contact the end-point as triggers.